


Two Sugars

by brookebond



Series: Inceptiversary 2017 [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Undercover, arthur is working in starbucks, eames is a nuisance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookebond/pseuds/brookebond
Summary: Arthur is undercover. Eames comes in to annoy him.





	Two Sugars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Undercover square Kink/Trope Bingo Card.

Twenty-six iced coconutmilk mocha macchiatos and counting.

It sounded disgusting to him, though Arthur was a bit of a coffee purist, as Ariadne had so helpfully named him. He wasn’t sure how he had drawn the short end of the stick and had to pretend to be an actual employee at Starbucks, but he was and he was about ready to throw the drink in the face of the next person that ordered it. He wondered how anyone actually worked there without devolving into some kind of murderous rage.

“What can I get you?” Arthur asked without looking up from the register.

“A venti london fog, two sugars, if you don’t mind, darling.”

Arthur’s head snapped up, eyes narrowing as he met Eames’ gaze. Trust him to not stick to the plan.

“Name?” Arthur asked, sticking to the script. Whatever Eames was doing in the store had nothing to do with Arthur and he was going to keep it that way.

“Tom,” he said with a smirk.

He was going to make sure Eames paid for this later. “Anything else I can do for you today, sir?”

“You could give me your number.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, unable to stop himself in the face of Eames’ ridiculousness. Eames was definitely going undercover on the next job. Maybe Arthur could find a way to get him cleaning toilets or something. That would be satisfying; seeing Eames on his knees actually doing some hard work. “That’ll be five dollars, please.”

Eames paid, smiling his stupidly perfect ‘I know what you’re doing’ smirk the whole time.

Arthur resisted the urge to say something, to announce to the shop that he actually knew Eames—especially since their mark was sitting in the corner on his second cup of coffee that morning—and moved onto the next customer.

He was so caught up in the small rush that Arthur didn’t notice Eames get his drink or leave the shop. It wasn’t until there was a lull that he actually noticed and it was purely because Sandra—the pretty redhead he was working with that hadn’t stopped trying to flirt with him—handed over a napkin with Eames’ loopy scrawl on it.

_ Darling, you look dashing in green. _ __   
_ Any chance I can convince you to bring the apron home? _ _   
_ __ xE

Arthur smiled, shaking his head as he folded the napkin and slid it into his back pocket. Eames was definitely going to be a janitor on the next job.


End file.
